Maverick REV-6
The Maverick REV-6 is a revolving barrel Nerf blaster that was released in 2004 under the N-Strike series. It is modeled after a revolver and has a slide-action blaster; its cocking device is on the top of the blaster. It has a rotating chamber, which holds six darts and partially flips out from the left side to reload. This blaster comes packaged with either six Micro Darts or twelve, whereas the twelve pack being less common. In the United Kingdom, it comes with Sonic Micro Darts. Details The Maverick's chamber advances counter-clockwise (when viewed from the front). The blaster can accept any dart type; Tagger Micro Darts and Whistler Darts jam more frequently in the rotating cylinder. The Maverick REV-6 is usually disliked in modifying communities due to its reverse plunger system feature. Dual wielding It is possible to dual-wield this blaster, or use two of them at once. This can be done by using the popular "String/Lanyard" method, which attaches a length of thin rope or similar material by various means. This allows the blasters to be pulled away from each other, causing the blaster to be cocked. There is a different, less popular method of dual-wielding in which the top of the slides are put together and pushed in opposite directions, cocking the blaster. The advantage of using this method is that there are no restraint to movement, therefore increasing mobility. The disadvantages to using this method is that it takes practice, as well as slower action in the act of cocking the blaster. Modification Simple modification of the blaster allows the chamber to fully flip out and rotate 360 degrees for easier loading (known as a "full barrel drop" or a "Russian Roulette mod"). Removal of the air restrictors allows for higher firing power. In addition, some Nerfers choose to buy a second Maverick, make the rotating barrel come out completely, and reload the blaster using the second Maverick's barrel. Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Old (blue/yellow) (not in production anymore) *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up *Whiteout Review Trivia *The Maverick is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *It is the most popular Nerf blaster ever made. Due to this, it is now commonly seen as the "default" Nerf blaster. *Ironically, maverick means unorthodox or different. *The original blue version of the Maverick is noticeably more powerful than the newer yellow ones. Even if one modifies a yellow Maverick by removing its air restrictors, the blue Maverick is still more powerful. *Hasbro modeled its [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_%28G1%29/toys#Classics_.282006.29 Transformers Classics Megatron] toy off of the Maverick. *Exclusive to Wal-Mart and K-Mart is a two pack of Mavericks with twenty-four Sonic Micro Darts (under the Whistler Dart refill label). This is second time the Maverick was not packaged with Micro Darts. *In 2012, it was named the 2011 Boy's Toy of the Year in the United Kingdom by the Toy Retailers Association and the British Toy & Hobby Association. *It is the most modded weapon ever. References in other media *The Maverick has been used in the History Channel series Top Shot as a way for the contestants to unwind and have some fun. *Mojang, the developing company that makes the video game Minecraft, also uses Mavericks and other dart blasters to unwind on down time. *The original blue Maverick REV-6 has been used in the Nickelodeon TV series Ned's Declassified in an episode where the main character uses it to escape from school to go to a hair cut appointment. Gallery Mav so.jpg Maverick Gear Up.jpg Maverick b.jpg NERF N-STRIKCLEAR MAVERICK REV-6.jpg Nerf Whiteout Series Maverick - 03.JPG Originalmavbox.jpg 200px-Captainamericabrigadeblaster.jpg|The Avengers Maverick REV-6 External links *Maverick REV-6 on the Nerf website *Maverick REV-6 on the Wal-Mart website *Maverick REV-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Reverse Plunger